Koopalings' Reports on Pokemon
by CasmFire
Summary: It's not a cross-over because the Pokemon aren't actual characters. This was made by my sister and I, and we grasped at legendaries with our bad memories as best as we could. Please enjoy! ;  And Peach is their teacher 'cause I couldn't think of anybody.


**The Amazing Mewtwo**

**By Ludwig Von Koopa**

The Mewtwo was a strange mixture of DNA at first,

Created by the most intelligent individuals in the land. Instantly at birth, Mewtwo had created an instant rivalry with Mew, and they fought for days straight. Realizing their wrongs, they stopped fighting and came together in peace. They disappeared into the heavens and were never seen again. But to reassure you, I will catch Mewtwo in the nearby future so I may do further research.

_B-_

_Check your research and turn it back in!_

**The Legend of Victini**

**By Lemmy**

Okay, so I really didn't have time to study, so, I'm gonna wing it.

Victini was a human once, and he lived in an old cottage on Twist Mountain. Then, he fell into a witch's stew and turned into Victini by accident. The witch couldn't reverse it and sent it to a village called PoopVille. There, the Poopians learned about Victini and his buttwings. Greedy hunters wanted the buttwings for themselves and tried to hunt him down. Luckily, Victini learned a move called "Fart" and killed the hunters on accident. But Victini died of old age and DOESN'T exist to this day.

_F_

_SEE ME AFTER CLASS_

**Groundon is like totally awesome**

**By Roy Koopa**

Groundon is amazing. He can shoot fire out of his eyes. He can drown Larry in the toilet for me so I can watch "Golden Girls".

I mean, Power Rangers. Golden Girls is stupid. Groundon thinks so too.

**The End**

_F _

_Please see me after class!_

**Suicune: The Aurora Pokemon**

**By Iggy Koopa**

Suicune has to be the most fascinating Pokemon ever to roam our planet. It is a water type pokemon and because of its structure, it can ride on the winds and purify foul waters. Suicune is from the Johto region and is rarely seen. It's most powerful move is the Aurora beam, where it shoots the Northern Lights from its crystal. It has to be the most elegant Pokemon ever.

_A _

_Very Good. Use better words next time!_

**Mesprit, The Pokemon of Emotions**

**By Wendy Ocean Koopa**

Mesprit is an adorable Pokemon with pretty pink draping…tentacles. She is known as the Being of Emotion, which sounds almost as cool as Princess Wendy O. Koopa. Well, it is said that she gifted people (and Koopas!) with the ability to feel pain, sorrow and joy. Mesprit is a psychic type Pokemon and can use the moves Confusion, Future Sight and Copycat. In the region Sinnoh, you will find Mesprit. Also- OMG, I almost forgot! -she is 1 foot tall and weighs 0.7 pounds, which is 7 ounces. Just perfect for me to own!

_B+_

_Please leave your personal opinion out._

**Deoxys **

**By Morton Koopa Jr. **

Deoxys was formed from a meteor that probably fell from the outer space but I don't know if it formed as it fell or if it formed after it landed but anyway he's a psychic type and has a lot of different forms for different things and I'm not sure why he doesn't just stick with one and by the way teacher when you said use voice is this what you meant?

_D-_

_Please add punctuation, more facts and no, that's not what I meant._

**Entei the Volcano Pokemon**

**By Me, Larry Koopa**

Entei is a fire-type and therefore unable to save me from drowning in the toilet, but he's cool because when he roars, a volcano erupts. Well, the good thing is, Entei has sharp spikes on his back that could possibly, hopefully destroy Mario, or Roy when it needs to be done. Plus, Entei has a volcano for a mother so when I need to make Roy's share of land burn in lava, Entei just has to roar, or I ask his mother "kindly". Entei is also edible in seven countries, so if I ever get hungry on the run from the fuzz, I just eat him! Not only is Entei pretty darn cool, he's capable of helping me in every pinch!

_C-_

_Please leave your personal life out, but thank you for the facts._

**Zekrom, The Dragon of Ideals**

**By Bowser Koopa Jr.**

Zekrom is the Deep black pokemon, quite the opposite of Reshiram. He is a dragon electric type.

His tail is a giant generator where he creates electricity.

_**A+**_

_**Amazing facts!**_


End file.
